


El ayudante de Santa

by lenayuri



Series: Intercambios I am sherlocked [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James había sido un niño muy malo, y Sebastian tenía el deber moral de castigarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ayudante de Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño drabble es para mi santa secreto del intercambio del grupo (y foro) [I am sherlocked](https://www.facebook.com/groups/533131663415150/), quien pidió un **mormor** y he aquí el resultado. ¡Espero que te guste y que tengas una muy feliz navidad!
> 
> ¡Ningún personaje me pertenece!

James había sido un niño muy malo, y Sebastian tenía el deber _moral_ de castigarlo.

En otro momento, Moran habría dado marcha atrás y dejado que su Jefe hiciera lo que quisiera, pero era víspera de navidad. James ya había ordenado cuatro asesinatos, tres secuestros y un par de atentados. Todo sumamente necesario.

Moran había tratado de persuadir al genio de tomar un pequeño descanso, pero como todas sus sugerencias anteriores, fue descartada. Por suerte para él, no fue castigado por su atrevimiento, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa torcida de parte de su jefe y una frase burlesca.

Sebastian no había dormido esa noche, pues sabía que James podía matarlo en su sueño por su acción anterior. Pero en víspera de navidad, noche buena, para ser exactos, Moran podía tomar una ligera venganza contra su jefe.

Era uno de los secretos mejor guardados que tenía, y no solo porque no debía _decirlo_ , sino porque no _podía_. Ser uno de los ayudantes de San Nicolás en la tierra de los seres humanos no era una tarea sencilla. Su papel era básicamente el de castigar a todos aquellos humanos que aparecían en su lista, que era un pequeño porcentaje de la lista de su otro Jefe, el gordo y barbudo que tenía una aterradora fascinación por las galletas de jengibre y la leche tibia.

Y en la lista de ese año, en las letras más grandes y rojas que haya visto jamás, estaba el nombre de su jefe humano: James Moriarty.

Oh, cuánto había esperado por ese día.

Y de no ser por la acción tan fuera de carácter, Moran saltaría de júbilo.

—Bueno… le advertí y no me hizo caso— la sonrisa maniaca que cruzó su rostro se había parecido mucho a la de Moriarty cuando algo le parecía sumamente interesante —Es hora de la diversión.

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras todo Londres dormía plácidamente, Moran se deslizó a la habitación de Moriarty y con la gracia y sigilo que poseía, se detuvo al lado de la cama. Observó con tal vez demasiada intensidad el rostro durmiente de James, preguntándose por primera vez en la noche, si tal vez estaba llevando todo al límite.

 _¡No!_ – su mente gritó. _Él se lo merece. Ha sido un niño malo y es tu deber castigarlo_.

Sus castigos normalmente eran juegos mentales: entraba en los sueños de los niños, y algunos adultos, y les mostraba las consecuencias de sus acciones. Con Jim, sin embargo…

_No puedo. Aún si se lo merece… no puedo._

Tal vez era respeto.

O temor a las represalias.

O tal vez temía que después de darse a conocer, tendría que dejar a James o borrarle la memoria. Ninguna opción era buena.

—Si no piensas hacer algo ahora, tigre, creo que tendré que castigarte por entrar a mi habitación sin permiso— la voz de Jim cortó el silencio de la habitación como cuchillo a la mantequilla y Sebastian supo que estaba jodido. Y en un parpadeo, había decidido.

 _Joder_.

Su sonrisa creció aviesamente. Sí, _joder_ era la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve a punto de seguirme de largo, pero luego recordé que eran máximo 500 palabras y tuve que cortar. Si quieren saber lo que pasó después o que haga una continuación (estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo, me sirve para salir de mi bloqueo y época de sequía) pueden decírmelo en un comentario. ¡Viva el mormor! \o/
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
